vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tali'Zorah
|-|Mass Effect Homeworld= |-|Mass Effect 1= |-|Mass Effect 2▾= - Base Costume= - Loyal Costume= - Alternate Appearance Costume= }} |-|Mass Effect 3▾= - Base Costume= - Alternate Costume= - From Ashes Costume= }} Summary Tali'Zorah, a Quarian machinist, was born in 2161 on the liveship Rayya. During her Pilgrimage--a rite of passage in which Quarians prove their worth to the fleet--she recovered a Geth memory core that proved a rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, was working with the Geth. As a consequence, Tali'Zorah became a crew member of the SSV Normandy, where she served under Commander Shepard during the Battle of the Citadel. Tali'Zorah returned to the Migrant Fleet following the destruction of the first Normandy. Soon after, the Admiralty Board sent her to the former Quarian colony of Haestrom to recover data on the planet's dying sun. Most of her team were killed when they fell under attack from the Geth, but Tali'Zorah herself was narrowly rescued by Shepard and the crew of the rebuilt Normandy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, around High 8-C with physical strikes, at least 8-B with grenades and explosive rounds, 8-A with Tech abilities Name: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: Around 25 year old by Mass Effect 3 Classification: Alien, Quarian, Mechanic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman and Grenadier, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation (in the form of Kinetic Barriers), Hacking (In the form of AI Hacking, Overload, Sabotage and Damping) expert mechanic, Absorption (In the form of Energy Drain), Combat Drone, Defense Drone Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), around Large Building level with physical strikes, at least City Block/City Block level+ with grenades and explosive rounds, Multi City Block level with Tech Abilities. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level without kinetic barriers via powerscaling; at least City Block level with kinetic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, standard melee range with punches, dozens of meters with tech abilities. Standard Equipment:'A pistol, a shotgun, an omni-tool, and some grenades. 'Intelligence: Very high. A skilled mechanic. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Quarians have a weak immune system and are sensitive to outside bacteria. Feats: * Survived an assassination attempt by Saren's thugs after she discovered Saren's plot * Helped stop the Saren and Sovereign's attempt to unleash the Reapers upon the galaxy * Helped regain a ship swarming with Geth * Survived the "Suicide Mission" alongside other soldiers/mercenaries * Helped reclaim the Quarian homeworld (From the Geth with Reaper code) and fought on the final stretch to take back Earth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Mechanics Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8